Raining
by D.L. Hanson
Summary: short drabble about thunderstorms, absolute fluff nothing special rated T because i feel silly otherwise but to be honest it could be rated K except i put like one swear sort of... anyways R&R


A/N: So this is just a short drabble of fluffiness that I wrote when there was a storm and I couldn't sleep. No I'm not afraid of thunderstorms I had just happened to have had 7 pounds of sugar and coffee. It's nothing much really. I thought of it while I was writing my gravi story (which you should read by the way).

*Insert disclaimer blahbiddiblahh here*

* * *

><p>Ayase sat shriveled up in the bedroom, quivering under the thick layer of blankets. BOOM! He jumped, and then shrunk into a ball again, trying to hold back the tears. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The loud claps continued as the windows began to make loud pitter patter noises. The poor boy was helpless, all alone in the large house. On nights like these, Ayase hated being alone, but what choice did he have? Kanou-san was out on a business trip and wasn't going to be back until the next morning. So Ayase sat alone through the thunderstorm, his entire body shaking uncontrollably.<p>

The storm continued to rage on for what seemed like hours. The claps of thunder got louder and more frequent as did the flashes of lightning. The rain drops were pelting harshly on the windows, like bullets trying to break through. That's how they sounded to Ayase; bullets and bombs firing in the middle of a battle field and Ayase was a helpless boy caught in the middle of a world war. He really, really, really hated thunderstorms.

The blonde-haired boy was so absorbed in fear that he didn't notice the door open, didn't hear the footsteps racing to the bedroom, and didn't hear his name being called by a worried voice. He just kept himself tightly concealed under the blankets and prayed that the storm would soon stop.

Kanou knew very well that a storm was coming in on Tokyo and knew very well that Ayase was deathly afraid of thunder and lightning. Last time there was a storm, the poor boy wouldn't stop crying and shivering for hours. He had cursed under his breath while he sat through the pointless business meeting. Why was he even there anyways? The company was in debt and he was going to take it anyways so why was he even sitting through this bullshit? The remainder of the afternoon, Kanou went into overdrive-crunch mode and completed everything that needed to be done in Kyoto. By 7PM he had boarded a train to return to Tokyo.

His heart refused to stop pounding the entire ride back to Tokyo. His mind ran wild with worried thoughts. Was his little lover okay? Should he send Kuba to check on him? No, definitely not Kuba. That damn bastard would take advantage of the situation and devour Ayase whole. Kanou knew how Kuba felt towards Ayase; it's why he tortured the dumb twin with public displays of affection, to show the worthless slime ball that Ayase belonged to him and him alone. Besides, Ayase told him not to tell anyone about his fear of thunder; it was apparently "embarrassing" for a guy his age to be afraid of something so "silly."

It wasn't raining cats and dogs; no, not at all. It was more like it was raining elephants and dinosaurs. There were no longer rain drops, just sheet after sheet of water that drenched you completely even if you're only outside for a millisecond. Between the station and the car and the car and the front door of the apartment complex, Kanou looked as if he had gone swimming with his suit on.

Kanou rushed into the house without another thought in mind, half his body still wet from the rain. _Ayase, Ayase, where are you?_ He was right, the storm had come in and it was bad. The house was completely dark. He couldn't see or hear his little lover anywhere so deducted that he was likely in the bedroom crying. The tall man rushed to the bedroom calling his lover's name but no response came. Once he slammed the bedroom door open, he found that he was right yet again. Ayase was indeed sobbing hysterically under a wall of blankets. He threw himself onto the large bed and immediately wrapped the little figure in his arms tightly.

Ayase held his breath for a few seconds as Kanou grabbed him. Extremely confused, the boy poked his head out of the blankets slightly to see exactly who it was that had held him since Kanou-san wasn't supposed to be back yet. His eyes widened when he saw that it was indeed his owner in the room. _Is this a dream?_ He questioned. Ayase called out to test if the man was real, "Ka – Kanou-san?"

"Yes, it's me." He heard a deep voice reply.

No way! Kanou-san wasn't supposed to be home yet! How could he? Why would he? Whaatt? "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow." Ayase carefully peeked out from under the sheets to confirm that it was indeed Kanou-san by his side and not some crazy imposter/burglar. He saw only a glimpse of the large man's shoulder. _He's all wet…_ Ayase immediately realized that Kanou-san had been outside in the rain for quite some time.

Kanou pulled his little lover in closer to him, seeking the warmth and comfort he missed so much while he was away. "I knew there was a storm coming, so I came back early." He whispered softly. The older man never ceased tightening his grip, all the while looking to calm Ayase down as well as seek warmth for his own half soaked body.

It took Ayase a few moments to take in the current situation. He played the events out in his head.

1) Kanou-san was Kyoto on a business trip and wasn't supposed to be back until morning.

2) Kanou-san is soaking wet.

3) Kanou-san knew there was a storm coming.

All the facts running through Ayase's mind led him to one final conclusion: Kanou-san had rushed home from his business trip and traveled through the rain because he knew Ayase would be scared during the thunderstorm. The blonde couldn't believe it. The big, scary, practically monstrous Kanou-san had done all that just for him? _Why…_

Once Ayase finally snapped out of his thoughts he could here Kanou-san asking him if he was alright. Ayase looked up at his owner, wide-eyed, still unbelieving of the conclusions he had come to. Words were not his friend to begin with and in situations like these, they seemed to be even more foreign than Ayase remembered. The only response he could articulate was a simple, "Thank you…"

Now it was time for the monotonous businessman to be shocked. Thank you? For what? It took Kanou quite some time to realize that Ayase was thanking him for coming home, and even then he wasn't entirely sure that was the case. "Uhh, no problem." He pulled the light bundle onto his lap and held it close against his chest. In his arms, he could feel the boy wiggle around to settle comfortably torso, noting that Ayase was shaking much less than before. Kanou let out a relieved sigh. It was good that he could be there for Ayase when the boy needed him, it made him feel a little bit of self worth. He petted the bundle in his arm gently and whispered, "You don't have to be afraid, Ayase, I'm here… I'll always be here."

Ayase felt safe when surrounded by his master's strong arms, it was a strange feeling for him but he knew he was protected when he was with Kanou-san. And at that moment, that's all he needed to know.

Maybe thunderstorms aren't that bad…BOOM… Or not!


End file.
